Peterpan
by Exorora
Summary: "Kau adalah Peterpan-ku, lelaki yang waktunya terhenti. Namun aku bukan Wendy. Aku hanya Tinkerbell yang selalu memandangmu di kejauhan"...


PETERPAN

"Kau adalah Peterpanku ,lelaki yang waktunya terhenti. Namun,aku bukan wendy. Aku hanya tinkerbell yang selalu memandangmu di kejauhan"

Daun-daun sudah menghijau,pulih dari kebekuan musim dingin. Deru angin musim semi bergelayut indah. Dan aku, masih disini. Berdiri di belakangmu tanpa mengenal waktu. Entah sudah berapa kali musim berpindah, tapi hatiku tetap tehenti di sini. Titik dimana kuputuskan kau yang menempatinya.

Peterpan. Apa kau tahu siapa dia ?. Ya, mungkin jika kutanya kau akan menjawab bahwa dia adalah tokoh fiksi anak-anak yang tinggal di Neverland. Benar, jika kurangkum secara universal. Tapi, apakah salah jika aku memiliki Peterpan-ku sendiri ?.

"Lihatlah, dia datang !" Gemuruh sorak-sorai mulai terdengar. Segera kututup buku tebalku,d an mengalihkan pandang ke arah pintu. Kau datang.

"Park Chanyeol, kau tampan sekali" Sahut-sahut pujian mengisi kelas pagi ini. Sebuah rutinitas yang sangat wajar.

Namun, aku tidak pernah ikut di dalamnya, aku hanya terdiam dan mengintipmu di balik kaca mataku.

Kau juga terdiam dengan wajah dingin-mu yang sialnya tampan. Lalu kau duduk dengan gerak angkuh. Kenapa segala kebekuanmu justru hangat dimataku ?. Park Chanyeol.

Kutulis di setiap lembar di buku ini hanya tentang dirimu. Yang entah sudah berapa kali aku membukanya dan menorehkan tinta, untuk menuliskan namamu. Aku hanya takut, jika aku tak menulisnya, kau semakin jauh untuk kugapai.

" _Jika aku bermimpi menjadi wendy, apa kau masih berkenan untuk menjadi peterpan ?"_

Tulisan yang terkadang akan kuhapus kembali karena terlalu memalukan.

Sekolah menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan sejak aku mengenalmu, ah bukan, maksudku melihatmu. Segala rumitnya angka atau banyaknya tulisan bukan perkara susah saat ada kau duduk di depanku, tiga meter jauhnya. Aku bersumpah, kau adalah dorongan paling kuat untuk diriku.

Jam sekolah akan terasa sangat cepat berjalan, dan aku akan merengut kesal karena memandangmu tak lagi bisa kulanjutkan, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Entahlah, memandangmu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, walau jantungku berdetak dengan tidak tahu malunya, aku akan tetap memandangmu, di kejauhan. Kau terlalu sempurna. Senyummu manis ,itupun jika kau kedapatan tersenyum.

Aku memang pernah melihatmu tersenyum, setidaknya empat kali. Dan keempat senyum itu kau berikan padanya. Seseorang yang kuberi gelar wendy. Kim Hyejin, bahkan mungkin ia lebih cantik dari wendy sekalipun. Kekasihmu sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Karena inilah aku tidak bisa bergerak mendekatimu, karena inilah kau terlihat semakin jauh. Perbedan itu berupa jurang besar yang menganga, dengan jembatan kayu lapuk yang perlahan ambruk. Dan aku berada di sisi hutan belantara dengan kekosongan didalamnya, pohon-pohon tua yang menghitam, juga rumput kering yang memilukan. Yah, setidaknya ada cahaya di seberang sana, yang berasal dari tempatmu.

Tapi aku juga tidak setolol itu untuk berlari mengejarmu, karena di depanku hanya ada jembatan, yang tak bisa kusebut sebagaimana harusnya. Aku akan jatuh ke jurang itu jika aku melangkah, bahkan di langkah pertama.

Jadi aku terus di sini, diam, dan menunggumu datang.

Bukkk.

"awww" Aduhku kesakitan.

Lihatlah, bahkan buah apel di dekat jalan tidak sudi membiarkanku berkhayal.

Well, beberapa rumah di dekat jalan ini sangat nyaman dipandang,b ergaya vintage dan shabby shick membuat aku yang notaben-nya suka hal-hal "lama" menjadi kegirangan sendiri setiap kali lewat jalan ini. Dan, alasan lain yang sebenarnya paling utama adalah dirimu. Rumah bercat putih dengan gaya shabby shick itu adalah rumahmu, sederhana namun manis. Ibumu pasti seorang wanita yang anggun dan rapi, juga cantik tentunya hehehe.

Banyak tanaman sulur yang merambat di dinding rumahmu, juga bunga-bunga seperti mawar,d aisy ataupun gardenia tampak tertata rapi. Aku suka sekali rumahmu, melebihi rumah siapapun.

Tapi, saat ini kau belum pulang. Entah kemana pergimu, tapi rumahmu selalu nampak sepi sampai pukul lima sore nanti. Lihatlah, aku sudah seperti agen FBI kalau menyangkut dirimu.

Sampai di rumah, aku akan disambut dengan senyum hangat ibuku, sapaan ramah ayahku dan tawa dari kakakku yang entah kenapa suka sekali tertawa. Yang pasti menertawakanku huh.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, sayang ?" Tanya ibu. Aku duduk di sofa lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Menyenangkan" Jawabku. Kalau kujawab dengan jujur seperti aku disiram air bekas pel atau buku pelajaranku dibuang ke tong sampah, mereka pasti akan bersedih.

Tapi, menyenangkan juga bagian dari kejujuranku, selama ada Chanyeol di sekolah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ayo kita makan, ibu sudah menyiapkan kimchi jjigae dan doenjang untukmu"

"Benarkah, yeay ibu yang terbaik" Pujiku sambil mencium pipinya, lalu melesat ke tempat makan.

Sekarang pukul Sembilan malam, dan aku masih berkutat dengan buku bahasa inggris, sejarah dan geografi. Ujian masih terlalu jauh untuk kupelajari sekarang, tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus mendapat peringkat satu. Selain beasiswa, setidaknya Chanyeol bisa sedikit mengetahui keberadaanku.

Kelas dua SMA bukan hal yang mudah. Aku tidak bicara tentang buku-buku tebal dengan rumus matematika, yang kubicarakan adalah menjadi siswa korban pembulli-an karena terlalu cupu,t erlalu pintar, terlalu jelek, dan terlalu biasa seperti-ku. Aku tidak suka berglamour ria seperti mereka, tapi mereka tidak suka jika aku nampak biasa.

Sudahlah, yang pasti sekarang aku harus belajar.

Mimpi. Adalah kata yang wajib terucap dalam doa sebelum tidurku. Berdoa agar Tuhan membawamu menjadi peran utama di mimpiku. Dan itu selalu berhasil.

Di mimpi kali ini. Kau berdiri dengan tuxedo biru tua di sebuah taman penuh bunga. Bahkan ada jalan seperti karpet merah dari berbagai macam bunga. Kau tersenyum ditemani para makhluk fantasi di sekeliling. Semuanya bahagia, termasuk dirimu.

Dan kau terlihat seperti tengah menunggu. Senyummu terus mengembang membuatmu terlihat tampan berkali-kali lipat. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan makhluk setampan dirinya.

Tapi aku terbangun. Sial. Jam weker sialan.

Dan hari baru menyambutku.

Sekolah. Adalah hal yang kubagi menjadi dua. Aku bahagia karena ada Chanyeol disana, sekolah adalah satu-satunya akses ku untuk tetap melihatnya, walau harus berjarak setidaknya dua meter. Tapi sekolah juga menjadi bencana bagiku. Siswa cantik, tampan, kaya, dan manja adalah penghuni tetap XOXO High School, dan aku yang super biasa ini dianggap ngengat lewat yang harus dibasmi, dengan cara apapun. Kalau aku menceritakan apa saja tentang pembullian-ku, kalian akan bergidik ngeri. Yah, karena tak jarang aku pulang dengan bercak darah di seragam.

Tapi, hari ini aku berangkat dengan kebahagiaan. Selain karena mimpiku yang kuanggap bonus dari Tuhan itu, ada juga mata pelajaran olahraga yang menungguku di sekolah. Bukan, aku bukan maniak sport. Hanya saja, Chanyeol iya.

Dia akan bermain basket dengan sangat menawan, dikelilingi para gadis yang menyorak-kan namanya, juga Hyejin, yang duduk tenang di kursi penonton sambil tersenyum manis. Cantik sekali.

Hufftt mengingat itu senyumku langsung pudar.

Sudahlah, sekarang aku harus ganti seragam. Di sini, di toilet lama di gedung paling sudut sekolah. Aku juga tak tahu awalnya bagaimana, tapi, mereka selalu menyisihkan-ku dari "warga-nya". Dan aku memiliki tempatku sendiri. Ini menyenangkan, sungguh. Aku bisa berganti pakaian tanpa takut ada yang mengintip, atau aku bisa makan tanpa takut ada yang meminta. Ini anugerah, setidaknya bagiku.

Pritt..

Bunyi pluit wasit terdengar nyaring. Dan bola itu mulai memantul, dibawah komando-mu. Dan aku ?..apa ada yang bertanya dimana aku ?. Well, aku ada, tenang saja. Di bilik kecil bawah tribun penonton, sendirian, dengan sebotol minuman berenergi. Tapi tidak apa, aku malah tersenyum dari tadi. Melihatmu memantulkan bola ke ring dan ber-high five ria dengan tim-mu saat sukses mencetak skor. Selalu.

Dukk dukkk dukkk.

Hentakkan kaki di tribun atas membuatku sedikit bergidik. Aku sempat membayangkan bahwa tribun ini akan ambruk dan aku akan lenyap dari muka bumi ini, seketika. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Syukurlah.

"Park Chanyeol semangat !" Suara para gadis di atas sana.

Aku mengerucut, menyesal karena tidak pernah bisa melantangkan namamu seperti mereka. Aku hanya bisa mengatakannya di hatiku, di tulisanku atau saat aku tengah sendiri.

"Chanyeol-ah,semangat sayang !"

Apalagi yang seperti itu. Mana bisa aku mengatakannya dengan sangat lantang seperti yang Hyejin lakukan. Bisa-bisa tribun ini benar-benar runtuh.

Tapi tidak papa…Aku bersyukur karena aku bisa melihatmu, menemukanmu di antara gelapnya kehidupanku, dan memiliki mimpi atas namamu.

Park Chanyeol-ku.

Maaf kalau ada embel-embel itu. Apa terdengar menjijikkan ?. Hehe maaf.

Bukkk

"AWwww" Aduhku sakit setelah sebuah benda bundar menghantam kepalaku.

Bahkan seonggok bola tidak suka melihatku berimajinasi tentangmu..huffttt.

Tapi, tunggu dulu…bola ?

To Be Continued


End file.
